Rule of the Ruffian
by Hunter XZ
Summary: What if there was another Jojo, one that arrived wth Dio at the Joestar Manor? OC x Fem Dio


**OC Jojo x Fem Dio (Warning you now, it will be slow going.)**

 **I've been think about this for a while. I haven't seen any stories like this yet, so I don't have much to base this on.**

* * *

Jacob Oswald Jojima walked alone along the streets of London, all of his possessions in a single suitcase which he held at his side. The boy was only about 12 years old. His clothing consisted of a brown overcoat over a white button up shirt and black pants. On his feet, the boy wore a pair of brown boots. The outfit looked nice, but if one looked closely, they could see that every piece of clothing was worn, tattered and overall of bad quality. The coat was a bit too long, causing it to drag on the ground behind him, the shirt and pants were covered in stains and sporting a number of small holes, and the boots were worn and ragged, falling apart at the seams.

Most people made to give the boy a wide berth. Not out of any feelings of politeness or consideration mind you. They simply didn't want to be near him. The boy could here the coarse remarks and feel the glares he got. It wasn't his fault. It was his blood. It was his face. While his black hair and angular features were common enough amongst the people of of Europe, his eyes were especially sharp, giving him an appearance close to a constant glare. These eyes said it all.

He was from the Orient.

Or at least, that's what people thought. In truth, he was only half Oriental, or Asian as he prefered, Japanese specifically.

The boy's mother had moved from the land of the rising sun about 15 year earlier in an attempt to "make something of herself", a notion that Jacob did not really understand. Unfortunately, she had found out a little too fast that the people of England weren't particularly fond of foreigners, especially ones with features that stood out amongst the standard european populus. With no money to go back to Japan and no one willing to even give her a chance here in England, the 16 year old girl was forced into a life of prostitution, a profession which lead to Jacob's birth. And that's the reason why Jacob was raised in the the scum filled slums of Ogre Street.

There are some advantages on being raised around human trash. It gave Jacob a good eye for character. In Ogre Street you had to figure out pretty fast who was actually your friend and who was just waiting to break into your home while you were asleep. The second advantage was that you learned how to fight at an early age. Jacob was particularly skilled on that category, once taking down a man almost three times his size back when he was only eight. A good memory.

Anyway, after working one those dirty streets for 14 years, Joemi Jojima's health started to deteriorate. One year later, the woman died in her bed, her only son by her side. Right before her death, the woman had given her son a letter.

"Take this." She had said when she had given him the letter. "Take it to a man named George Joestar. He is an old acquaintance of mine. After reading this letter, he is sure to take you in." She paused. "I'm sorry that you had to live a life like this. If I had not been so foolish, if I had just stayed in Japan, if I had just listened to my family, things could have gone so much better." She died quietly, regret in her heart.

The boy looked at the envelope in his hands and sighed. He had no idea where this Joestar guy was. He had tried asking around, but most people weren't even willing to talk to him, let alone answer his questions. "This is going to be a long day." The boy said aloud.

"Woah there!" Jacob heard from behind him. The boy turned around to seen a horse drawn carriage barreling in his direction. The driver had obviously lost control of the steeds. "Please get out of the way!"

Acting fast, the black haired boy narrowly jumped out of the way, allowing the vehicle to harmlessly pass him.

It was after this that the driver of the carriage managed to take the stallions to a stop. He turned back to Jacob and looked at him apologetically. The young boy could now see that the man was actually quite old. He was also wearing a butler uniform. "I am so very sorry about that." He spoke. "I do not know what caused the horses to act in such a manner."

"Oh, don't worry. T fine." Jacob replied, dusting himself off. "It is asking alot for a man to be able to fully control a such a powerful animal." Seeing an opportunity, Jacob acted. "Oh, but while I have your attention, would you mind informing me of where I can find a Mr. George Joestar?"

The man's eyes widened at this. "Oh, Master George? Well, luckily for you, I happen to be the butler for the Joestar family. I would not mind taking you there is you wish, Mr…?"

"Jojima, Jacob Jojima. And I would like to happily accept your offer." Jacob said.

"Well then ," the butler began, "Please feel free to get into the carriage. I am already transporting somebody to the Joestar residence. From appearance alone, you two seem to be around the same age." The butler said.

"Well isn't that convenient." Jacob spoke. He walked to the side of the carriage and opened the door. The boy stepped inside and closed the door behind him. It was then that he notice the other occupant in the horse draw contraption.

She was a girl about his age. She had dark blonde hair pale skin. Her attire consisted of a brown pants and a white dress shirt covered by a maroon vest. However, what drew Jacob' attention we're here piercing yellow eyes. They had an evil in them. It was different than the look that people on Ogre Street had. Their look was normally one of desperation and idiocy. This girl's look however was hard to pin. If Jacob had to use a word to describe it, it would be….ambition?

"You know, most people consider it quite rude to stare." The girl said calmly.

"Oh, my apologies," Jacob replied. "I was just enraptured by your appearance." It wasn't a lie." Jacob just wasn't specific about what about her appearance pulled his attention.

"Is that so?" The girl began. "Well, if I may be so bold, what about my appearance seems to have you so interested?" She asked.

"It was nothing of great importance. I assure you" Jacob walked up to the girl. "My name is Jacob Jojima." He extended his hand.

The girl's eyes seemed to widen slightly, but as fast as it happened, her eyes regained their calm, controlled demeanor. She then extended her own hand and shook Jacob's. "I am Dia, Dia Brando. There's no need to explain why you are here, I heard the conversation you were having with the butler outside."

"Well then, I suppose that we have nothing to do but talk until we reach the mansion." Jacob said as he sat down.

The carriage began to move.

* * *

 _ ***Joestar Manor***_

The carriage pulled up to the front of the Joestar Manor. The mansion was absolutely massive, much larger than anything Jacob had seen in his entire life.

The was a young boy, about Jacob's age playing with a dog.

As the carriage stopped, the butter began to get off, as so he could open the door; however, Dia beat him to it. With an overblown jump, the girl leaped out of the carriage, landing on a knee.

Jacob followed behind her, stepping out of the vehicle in a much more ordinary fashion. "That was a little unnecessary, wasn't it?" He asked the blonde girl.

She didn't respond as she simply glared at the blue haired boy.

"Oh," The blue haired boy spoke, clearly not seeing the glare being sent his way. "You must be Dia Brando."

"And you must be Jonathan, heir to the Joestars." Dia surmised.

He then turned towards Jacob. "I'm sorry, I was only expecting one guest."

"It's fine." Jacob waved him off. "My name is Jacob Jojima. I'm here to deliver something to George Joestar. Am I safe in assuming that he's your father?"

"Yes you are." Jonathan answered. "But please, both of you, call me Jojo. It's a pleasure to meet both of you."

The group then heard the sound of barking. They all turned towards the source of the noise to see a black and white dog run up to them.

"Danny." Jonathan called out to the animal. He then turned towards the other two people. "He's my dog as well as my steadfast companion. Don't worry, he knows better than to nip at strangers."

The dog ran towards Jacob.

Jacob looked at the creature, causing it to back off. Jacob mentally sighed. He was never any good with animals. They always tended to avoid him.

Danny then began making his way towards Dia.

When the dog got within roughly a foot of Dia, she brutally kicked it in the face.

"Wh-What was that for!?" Jojo exclaimed in anger. "How dare you!" The blue haired boy angrily exclaimed as he brought up his fists.

'Hm, kicked the dog. Well that's one way to make an impression.' He then turned towards Johnathan. 'Jonathan seems like a pretty honest kid if a little bit spoiled." Jacob then bent down to look at the shaking dog that was now lying on its side, drool pooling up by its head. 'Dog'll be fine. It's just a bit dazed.'

"Fighting already?" the three children looked up to see a blue haired man with a mustache walking down the stairs towards them. "I would like to know what this is about."

'So thats George Joestar.' Jacob thought as he got a good look at the man. 'That's a well trimmed mustache.'

"I'm sorry." Dia suddenly apologized. "The dog jumped at me and in my haste, I struck it." She explained.

'Well that's definitely a lie. The dog didn't jump at all. Jonathan even said that Danny wouldn't bite." Jacob thought, but he refrained from saying anything, wanting to see how things played out.

"I see." George spoke. The man then turned towards the black haired boy. "And might I ask who you are.

"Oh, my name is Jacob Jojima. My mother asked me to deliver this to you." He then reached inside of his coat and pulled out an envelope. He then handed it to George.

George opened the envelope and then proceeded to read it. Partway down the paper, his eyes widened. Wordlessly, he closed the envelope and began to walk back inside. "All three of you, follow me inside." He said softly.

The three did as requested and followed the man.

'Seriously,' Jacob thought. 'What was in that letter?'

* * *

"Everyone, I would have died in the crash they claimed my wife had it not been for Dia's father."

'Hes lying.' Jacob immediately decided. The boy was good at reading people. It also helped that the moustached man didn't seem used to lying. The minor twitch of his eye and slight clechting of his hand made that obvious to the boy. 'Why though?'

"You shall treat her as if she were my own daughter." George finished.

"Very well your lordship." One of the butlers said as they all bowed.

He then walked to Jacob, much to the boy's confusion. "This is Jacob Jojima. I can not go into the details, but I was once acquaintances with his mother. Unfortunately, she, just like Dia's father has passed away, so Jacob shall be staying with us as well.

"Wait what?" Jacob asked in surprise.

"Yes". George began. "Your mother was quite clear in her letter she wished for me to look after you." George then turned back to his butlers. "Please treat Jacob just as you would Johnathan."

"Of course your lordship." The same butler said as they bowed again.

Dia silently turned to George. "I cannot find the words to express my thanks for your good will. She said.

George nodded. The man placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Jojo also lost his mother, and you are all of the same age. I do hope you can be friends." The mustached man then seemed to notice his son's less than enthusiastic look. "Jojo, it's time to get over Danny, okay?"

Jonathan turned to look through the window at Danny, who was jumping around happily outside, obviously recovered from Dia's earlier strike. "Yessir." He began. "If an unfamiliar dog ran up to me I would be shocked as well, it's alright." His tone sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than anyone else.

Dia smirked, which Jacob noticed. "True." The brown haired boy stated. "But now that Dia is acquainted with Danny, an incident like that has no reason to happen again." The words were simple but the message was clear. If something like that happened again, the same excuse wouldn't work.

"Come," The older Joestar said to Dia and Jacob. "I'll show you to your rooms." He walked up stairs.

"Oh, let me help you with your bag." Jonathan ever polite reached for Dia's bag.

The girl's eyes narrowed.

Seeing the look in the blonde girl's eye, Jacob decided to intervene. He stepped in and grabbed Jonathan's wrist before Dia could.

"Hey!" The blue haired boy began. "What are y-"

"Actually Johnathan, I know you're trying to be helpful, but it's actually somewhat rude to grab someone else's property with their permission." Jacob decided to point out as he released Jonathan's wrist.

The boy's eyes widened as he was let go. "Oh, your right," Johnathan realized. He turned to Dia."I terribly sorry." He said with a slight apologetic bow.

Dia looked at him for a moment before speaking. "It's alright I suppose. Just don't make the same mistake again. I refuse to have my possessions touched by some imbecile with hands covered in dog slobber." She stated tersely. She turned and walked up the stairs. "Have one of the servants bring my bags up."

Jacob watch her walk away. "I'll admit, she's cute but her personality could use some work." He said. "It's odd, she seemed so pleasant on the way over here."

"Really?" Jonathan asked him. "I'm sorry, but I find myself doubting that."

"What are you two doing?" George asked from the top floor. "Hurry up."

So, Jacob and Dia's new lives at the Joestar manor began.

* * *

 **So, there's chapter 1.**


End file.
